I really hate Amber!
by BrianaRose724
Summary: -Fina- with Jerrome's help, Amber thinks of a way to get Nina and Fabian together, but will it end badly.  Sorry if this is bad, first fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW! CHAPTER 15 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Nina

"Just admit it Nina, you are totally in love with Fabian" Amber said over her magazine which (not very surprisingly) had Victoria Bechkem on the cover.

"I am not in love with him, but I won't deny that I think he is a bit cute." I told her back as I did my nails.

"Well now that Victors gone, it is the perfect time to make your move. Just remember WWVBD."

After I heard the Victor part I zoned out. I can't even think the name without thinking of that night. When I killed him. But he deserved what he got, for what he had done.

"Don't talk about Victor please." I said back in the nicest of ways as to not upset Amber, because then she never will leave you alone. So I just left it at that.

"Fine, I won't talk about him. So now instead there is plenty of time to talk about Fabian" Amber said with a smirk on her face. This girl was getting too smart for my own good. "You do realize that everyone on the planet knows you like each other except you and Fabian."

"Me and Fabian are just friends. And that is all we will ever be." After saying this I felt sad, because I knew it was true, the truth was I did love Fabian. But I would never tell him. Because he did not love me back, I knew that.

"Nina you must be blind, that is the only explanation. He is head over heels in love with you. It so... obvious."

Are conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said before Amber could say anything about Fabian.

"Hi, Fabian" Amber said as he walked in. I blushed a deep crimson color, I loved everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his soft pale skin...

"Hello, earth to Nina, you have kitchen duty today"

Wow, I was so busy daydreaming I hadn't even heard what he said to me. I hope I wasn't staring at him the whole time.

"Okay, thanks Fab-" I was interrupted by Amber screams

"RAT! RAT! KILL IT FABIAN! KILL IT!"

"Okay, Okay" Fabian responded startled. Amber continued until Fabian took the rat outside and let it go.

"It's gone Amber you can get off the bed now."

"I'm actually not afraid of rats." Amber said completely normal.

"Then why did you flip out."

"Because I was trying to make Fabian forget you were staring at him like a moron." Dang it, it was that noticeable.

"Thanks Amber, but I'm not in love with him."

"Yes you are."


	2. Chapter 2

**-Fabian**

"Nina can I talk to you." It was just after dinner and Nina and Amber had just finished there chores.

"Stay calm, mate" Mick said under his breath so only Fabian could hear. "Just like you said"

"Yeah, easy" Fabian mumbled back. He was trying to act cool and collected on the outside, but on the inside his stomach was doing summer salts.

"Sure Fabian" Nina called back as she put the last dish away.

'Stay calm' Fabian told himself, but it didn't work. He felt lightheaded, his vision became spotty. The next thing he knew was he had blacked out.

**-Nina**

"Fabian, wake up" I said in the sweetest, and calmest, voice I could manage. "Are you okay?"

"Nina," Fabian said "I need to say something"

"What is it Fabe" I said back

"I-I-I L-Lo-Love y-y-you" And he passed out again.

-Amber

All afternoon all Nina did was sit by Fabian, well and tend to him, if she thought he needed something she would be back in a second, it was getting freaky so I went to find a quiz made by Victoria Bechkem to see what was wrong.

Apparently she has Post-I-Love-You-syndrome. It is really common. That is what Victoria Bechkem said so it is true!

**-Fabian**

I woke up to find Nina standing over me holding a cold towel to my head. I had no memory of what happened. As soon as Nina noticed my eyes were open she hugged me.

"Are you okay Fabes" Nina said, but I didn't get why she was acting like this. Oh no what did I say.

"Yeah," I responded "What happened."

After I said that I saw the smile fade from her face, I had said something that she wanted me to remember, but I didn't.

"Oh nothing after dinner you passed out" She said solemnly then she grabbed her things and ran out of the room.

Great what did I do?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Nina**

Maybe I heard him wrong; maybe he was just saying random things that sounded like… I can't say it!

Amber must have noticed that I was down because she started trying everything she knew (Which wasn't much) to make me feel better.

"We could… do your hair" she asked

"No"

"We could… do your makeup"

"No"

"We could… do your hair."

"Amber"

"I know, I've never had anyone I cared about enough to do this for them."

"I shouldn't have gotten too excited about it, I should have saw it coming"

**-Fabian**

Nina ran out of the room, I went to get up but my head hurt too badly.

How could I be so stupid, I thought to myself. Why can't I remember anything? What happened?

**-3 hours later-**

Just then Mick walked in, wakening me up.

"Mate, what did you do? Nina hasn't left her room since she stormed out of here."

"Actually," I said as I struggled to pull myself upright "The problem is that I don't know what I did wrong. I can't remember anything that happened."

"Well here is a tip, don't go near Nina for a bit, especially if she is holding something, hot, heavy, or pointy."

"But, what did I say that made her so upset." I couldn't fix something if I didn't know the problem.

"You-" Mick started, but then Amber ran into the room and charged at Fabian

"You-Idiot-Fabian-Make-Nina-Cry" Amber yelled in between punches, and it hurt more than you would expect from Amber.

"If you would stop hitting me Amber" I said as I pulled her off of me "Mick was in the middle of telling me what I did wrong"

"Amber, can I talk to Fabian alone for a minute." Mick said to his ex.

"Fine" Amber said as she stomped out of the room.

"Continue" I said

"You told her you loved her"

"I did WHAT!"


	4. Chapter 4

**-Nina**

Ever since I left Fabian's room the only person I talked to was Amber, but she just sent herself to beat up Fabian. If I would leave my room, I would have loved to watch that.

"Can I come in" a voice said from outside that I recognized as Mara's.

"Sure."

"You know you can't really be mad at Fabian for this" She said as she sat down on my bed.

"I know, but if I can't be mad at him, there's nobody for me to be mad at." I said with a huff.

"If he said it once, see if you can get him to say it again" Mara said in her truthfully thoughtful voice.

"I don't know."

"Trust me Nina, I wouldn't steer you wrong."

"Thanks Mara"

"You're welcome." Mara smiled, she was good at making people feel better. "Bye Nina. And think about what I said"

With that Mara got up and walked out, leaving me to think.

**-Fabian**

'Stupid, stupid, stupid'- this was all I could think. Why did I pass out. I could have told her, she wouldn't hate me now. I love her, why does she have to hate me. Well she hates me because… wait I didn't do anything wrong. Just because I passed out, doesn't mean that she has to hate me.

"Fabian darling are you okay" said the voice I recognized as Trudy's.

"Yeah, just girl trouble" I said back. WAIT why did I tell Trudy that.

"Does this have anything to do with Nina?"

"Wait, how do you know, does the entire school know." I yelled back

"No we had a snow blizzard, you didn't notice, anyway there has been no school, so only the house knows."

"Can you help me Trudy? I need to find out what I did wrong, because I think I love her." WHY DID I SAY THAT!

"Of course Fabian, tell me what happened…"

And I told her what I knew.

"Oh Fabian, I think that she is just upset because she loves you, but she questions if you did or not. Since when you told her you were almost unconscious, she doesn't know if you really meant it or not. I say you go and tell her again," Trudy's eyes fell on my lucky guitar pick around my neck, "maybe you could write her a song."

**-Jerome**

Ever since Fabian passed out all everyone's been talking about is, Nina this, Fabian that, Fabian This, Nina that.

It is so annoying that me and Alphie came up with a way to stop this once and for all, but we would need Ambers help.

**-Amber **

Jerome came up with an awesome way to get Nina and Fabes together. This is going to be soooo much fun.

**-Nina **

I'm going to kill Amber!

**-Fabian**

I'm going to kill Amber!


	5. Chapter 5

**-Patricia**

For once Jerome (OMG) had a good Idea. Even though it was for himself, it is still amazing. I could kiss him. That might be nice.

**-Amber**

"Okay everybody got the plan down." I announced at 7pm

"Yup" Said Patricia

"Mm hmm" came from Alphie.

"I made it up" Said Jerome

"With our help" Said mick and Mara.

"So everybody get to your spots. Mick you have Fabes, I have Nina." I stated "Mara, Jerome to your room. Patricia, Alphie stay here. Micks come back here, and I'll send Nina down. Ready everybody. GO!"

I ran upstairs, my version of 7 minutes in heaven, where Nina and Fabes would have to get together.

"Nina are you ready" I said as I ran in.

"Yes, what do I have to do" She said.

"Mick will explain. Just go downstairs."

"Okay, this should be fun" She said.

**-Nina**

"Okay Nina you're here," Mick started "Everyone who isn't here is in there're rooms, alone, we all choose a number out of this hat, then go to that room, Got it everyone."

"What do we do in the room" I asked worried

"Well you will be there all night, in the dark, so you won't know who you are with. So whatever you want. Patricia's first, Alphie grab Nina."

"Wait what!" I yelled but Alphie's surprisingly strong grip pulled my arms behind my back and handcuffed only one of them. I watched Mick laugh as Patricia picked a number and showed it to Alphie.

"Jerome" Alphie whispered in my ear.

Patricia stayed there, with a smirk on her face, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Nina, you're up" Mick said

Alphie gently lead me over to Mick and let one of my arms so I could pick a number. I pulled a 2.

"I got her arms Mick, you blindfold her" Alphie said

"WHAT!"

"Shhhh" Alphie said to me. I was now blindfolded, but I still knew that Mick was smiling.

Alphie lead me downstairs, but he didn't lead me into a room directly, he mixed it up so I wouldn't know which one I was in.

"Alphie I hate you."

"Be quiet" he said gently

I was brought into a room where Alphie let me go.

"No talking" He said

Alphie grabbed my handcuffed arm and put the other side on to something, or someone. Oh no. What did I let Amber talk me into. Then he took of my blindford. No use it was dark.

"Bye you too" Alphie said as he ran out of the room, I heard the slight clink of metal on metal and knew he had locked the door.

**Fabian-**

**(The same time as when amber went to get Nina)**

I heard Mick come into the door.

"Ready Fabian" He said.

"Sure, what am I doing" I asked

"Well it's like 7 minutes in heaven. But someone will meet you in here, and you will spend the night."

"Fine, who"

"You'll see"

I waited for such a long time, but then I heard Alphie's voice, telling someone to stop talking. He brought whoever it was in and sat her down on Micks bed. Alphie grabbed my arm, catching me off guard, and handcuffed me to whoever it was.

"Bye you too" Alphie said as he ran out of the room, I heard the slight clink of metal on metal and knew he had locked the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Fabian**

At the same time me and, probably, Nina ran towards the door and started banging on it!

"I'll kill you!" we yelled together

After a while we realized it was no use. So I lead Nina down to my bed and sat her down. It was quiet for a while. Until Nina broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I acted" She said quietly

"It's okay Nina, and I think I know why you did." I said back

"No you don't, I was dumb and didn't even tell you why I was angry, not like it was your fault"

"Nina Marten," I started "I love you, I love everything about you, from your brown hair, to your beautiful brown eyes, and you soft, red, lips" And I kissed her. It must have been for forever. Wow, what a beautiful first kiss.

"Now if only we didn't have these handcuffs on." I said

"Well," Nina said and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair "I can try, but lights would help."

I reached over to my desk lamp and pulled down the beaded string that controlled the light. As soon as the light was on Nina screamed.

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I just wanted a good cliff hanger and that was all that really happened in that time span, so I'll post later. PLZ REVEW and thanks for all the people who did. And don't worry there is lots left to this story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Fabian**

I looked over where Nina was looking at and realized why she was screaming. Five of the six students in Anubis house were there. All looking shocked as Nina scream. All but Amber

"You came in the window, didn't you" I said with disbelief

"Yes" Said Jerome

"Did you get there feet Amber" Mick said

"Yup"

And she wasn't lying; Amber had handcuffed our ankles together.

"Run" Mara yelled

And they all ran towards the door, but they forgot that Alphie locked it, so they all ran into the door. Me and Nina started laughing as they all got off the floor and ran out the window locking it behind them

**-Nina**

"This is going to take a while" I said after they left.

"How didn't you notice" Fabian laughed at me.

"I don't know" I laughed back.

I fumbled around at the lock between our hands, but I couldn't pick the lock

"What's that" Fabian said pointing at the back of the handcuffs

Sure enough on the back there was a small not written in Amber's handwriting. It read:

_Good luck picking the lock on the handcuffs, my uncle is a cop. I borrowed some real ones for my game. Nina, you will be able to pick the locks around you ankles though, and there just toy ones.  –Love Amber_

"I just hate Amber" I mumbled as I fumbled with the handcuff locking me to Fabian.

"Nina be my girlfriend" Fabian said out of the blue.

I stopped abruptly at the sound of those words. I definitely wasn't hearing right.

"What" I said

"Be my girlfriend" Fabian said again

"Yes, yes I will Fabian." I attempted to hug him but it hurt a lot with the handcuffs so instead I kissed him.

"Here let me help you with these" he pointed at the handcuffs tying are ankles together. As he pulled a bobby pin out of my hair.

"Thanks"

We slowly got off the handcuffs. It was around 3 in the morning.

"It can't hurt to try and get the handcuff off are wrist" I said when we were done with the others.

So we slowly worked at them and after 30 minutes of trying I gave up.

"We can leave these on" I said after a long time.

"Fine with me"

I leaned over and kissed Fabian. I always loved him, and even thought I wanted to kill Amber right now, she did this to help me and I was grateful.

I fell asleep on Fabians chest with bot of our hands intertwined. Everything was going great. Nothing could ruin this perfect feeling I had now… until the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Fabian**

"NINA FABIAN WAKE UP!" Amber screamed from outside my door.

It took me a few seconds to figure out why Nina was handcuffed to me and why she was on my chest.

Nina jumped up at the sound of Ambers voice.

"Well were up NOW!" Nina yelled back, in her, really cute, American accent.

"We have a new student." Amber said excitedly as she swung open the door.

"And for this you woke us up" I said back.

"Nina," Amber started completely ignoring what I just said "He says, he knew you, from America."

He! Some _guy _from America knows Nina. What do I care?

"Who!" Nina yells all excited, but I, don't care, at all.

"Umm… Jake I think" Amber said after thinking (Which I think is painful for her) a while.

"Oh" Nina said suddenly not so happy.

"Who is he?" I asked. I never liked to be on the outside of things.

"Oh… he's only." What she said after that just turned into mumbling.

"Sorry"

"He's the guy that I dated before I came her."

GREAT! This is just PERFECT.

"Who broke up with whom?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter-"

"Yes it does" I said, cutting her off. I was not jealous.

"I didn't want a long distance relationship."

"So you broke up with him"

"Yes"

Doesn't mean she didn't still have feelings for him. This is just perfect. Now there is no long distance. Where me and Nina are from different countries. What about when we graduate.

"Awkward" Amber mumbled from the door where she stood. "Anyway, you should come and meet him. The loving couple"

"Wait-What-How" Nina stammered

"HOW DO YOU KNOW" We both yelled together.

"I didn't put my recording mp3 under the door" She said quickly.

I stared at her with my mouth open.

"Why" Nina yelled

"No yelling or I won't unlock you."

"Fine" I said trying desperately not to break Amber.

Amber came over and unlocked me and Nina.

"Come on Nina" Amber said pulling her away. Then she locked the door behind them.

I heard Nina's yelled down the hall.

"Amber, why can't he come. Let go of me. AMBER! He's my boyfriend. I want him here. Please"

"Nope, I think he might strangle him so he can come later."

I was too stunned to even get up to shout for Mick.

**-Nina**

"Amber, I don't want to see him alone. I want my boyfriend."

"Awww… you called him your boyfriend"

"Yeah… that's kind of what he is."

"Awwww"

"Please let me go" I begged

"No"

"Amber!"

"No"

"Hey look pink shoes"

"Where!" I grabbed the key out of Amber's hand and ran down the hallway back towards Fabians room.

**-Fabian**

I sat in my room, alone, listing to Nina argue with Amber all the way down the hallway until I heard Nina yell-

"Hey look Pink shoes"

Amber must have believed her because in a few seconds I heard Nina try to unlock the door, but-

"NINA!" Amber yelled.

Since I couldn't see I don't know for sure what happened but I did here a lot of banging and yelling, so I think Amber attacked Nina. Why did she really not want me to go with Nina?

Eventually I heard the door unlock and I ran to open it before someone would lock it again. What I saw next tempted me to lock the door and run back inside just so they would go on fighting. Nina had Amber in a head lock, while Amber was pounding the back of Nina's head with her shoes (Flat's I think). Amber had scratches on her arms and Nina had some on her face, and there was an Amber sized head dent in the wall opposite of my door. After I got over the initial shock I ran to pull the two apart.

"Amber, why don't you want me to go with Nina?" I said. We were all back in my room, Nina was nursing a black eye I had gotten while I was attempting to break them up.

"Because I don't want you to kill him!" She replied, but I knew she was lying.

"Nice, now what's the real reason" I said back.

Amber looked at me then Nina then back to me.

"Because, I didn't want him to think that Nina had a boyfriend so she could hook me up with him. I've been sad since me and Mick broke up." She replied quietly.

"So what was your plan, lock me here for a week, and maybe slide food under the door." I yelled. Nina tried to calm me down.

"That's a really good idea."

"Amber" Nina shouted.

"No it's not."

"Hook yourself up with him. Because I am not doing it for you" Nina said strongly.

"You're so mean."

"You locked Fabian in his room!"

"Calm down." I said "How about we all go upstairs, Nina will introduce you to Jake, and she won't pretend I don't exist.

"Fine" Amber said sad

"Fine"

"Are we all friends now"

"As long as she doesn't lock anybody in their rooms now"

"As long as Nina doesn't try to embarrass me in front of Jake."

"Good" I said

So we all walked upstairs. Nina and Amber had made up and were talking about what had happened between her and Alphie last night. I lingered behind so I wouldn't interfere in their conversation. I thought everything would be perfect, that was until…


	9. Chapter 9

**-Fabian**

"Nina!" Jake yelled when he saw us walking. He ran to her and pulled her into a tight embrace and lifted her off her feet.

"Oh… Jake" Nina said looking unconformable "put me down please."

"Fine, aren't you so happy to see me, now we can get back together?"

"Well…"

"Oh come on, it's not like you found a boyfriend here. Oh let me guess it's this guy" He gestured towards me.

"Hi" I started "my name is Fabian. I see you know Nina"

"Yeah, we dated. She broke up with me because she came… here. But now I'm here too so no problem."

"But, I think there will be a problem" I said standing up straighter.

"And what's that going to be?" Jake said standing up too.

"That you fancy my Girlfriend!" I yelled back.

"Fabian" Nina said trying to calm me down, it didn't work.

"She obviously likes me way better than you. We go back real far" Jake yelled.

"I can push you back farther!"

"Awww… the British boy is trying to act tough, to impress my girl." At this he grabbed Nina and pulled her towards him.

"Jake cut it out. Let me go" Nina said struggling.

"You know I'm single" Amber yelled behind me.

Everybody ignored Amber.

"You heard her, let her go." I yelled.

"She doesn't mean it, she just needs to get used to the fact that I'm back and that she never loved you, she just missed me so much she needed a replacement."

"JAKE LET ME GO!" Nina cried as she struggled to get out of his grip.

"Come on baby, why don't you help me unpack."

"I don't want to" Nina yelled as Jake tried to take her with him.

"Let go of her" I said blankly

"And if I don't"

"Don't go there"

"I would love to help you unpack" Amber said again, once again nobody listened.

"Oh come on Nina, you don't need him." Jake said trying to take her again.

"Well, I would rather him than you." Nina said still struggling

"Shhhhh, quiet Nina" Jake told her in a soft yet controlling voice.

And Nina fell quiet. That was weird. Nina never took orders from anybody. Why start now?

"Just let go of her and stop acting tough" I said in a taunting voice

"You want to go" Jake said, and he pushed Nina away and into the table, where she hit her head.

"NINA! Are you okay" I yelled ignoring Jake.

"Yes" She said, but since I had known Nina for a year now, I knew she was lying, she was suppressing tears, and once she started crying I lost it and punched Jake in the face. Then ran to Nina picked her up and took her into the kitchen, where I hoped Trudy was. She wasn't.

I checked the time on the stove, 6:30am. Why was Amber up so early anyway? I looked down at Nina and realized that she was conscious and not bleeding, so I went to take her up to her room.

I ran up the stairs then to the room past Victor's old one and into Nina and Amber's room. Once I was there I put her down on her bed and lay down next to her. She put her head on my chest and after a while she stopped crying. I felt the back of her head where she hit is and sure enough there was a large bump on her head. She flinched slightly when I touched it so instead I put my arms around her neck and kissed her on her lips. Then after a few seconds she pulled back.

"I don't like Jake, no need to be jealous"

"I am not jealous, I just didn't like the way he was treating you so I taught him a lesson."

"I don't believe you" She said tauntingly, then she kissed me again.

Then who should walk in but Jake.

"You should really back off pretty boy, next time I might not be off my guard. I'll be watching you, you should take my word for it though when I want something I get it. No matter how many people that are in my way." And with that he turned around walked out and slammed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Nina**

So that is why I really broke up with Jake. England was my escape. The problem is he is very jealous, so often neglected me, making the person he was jealous for hate him more, so he got worse. He's also very controlling, and you learn quickly not to cross him. Just look what he did in his rage at Fabian this time. I didn't want to break up with him, and I found this offer, got a scholarship and off I was.

Fabian, on the other hand, still wanted to kill Jake, as I was used to it. He didn't get that he was the reason he was acting that badly. Still Fabian didn't listen to me, he wouldn't leave my side, and that was very sweet of him. I guess that was one of the reasons I fell for him.

All day I swear every time I saw Amber she was wearing less and less clothes. Amber, I don't think, really registered what happened that morning.

So for most of the day I avoided the rest of the house, mainly because I didn't want to hear the taunts of Jerome and Alphie about what had happened last night, I think Fabian thought I was doing it so I would avoid Jake, but that put his mind at ease because he knew that he didn't have to punch him today again. So I spent my morning in Fabians room where he practiced his guitar, which he is really good at, and instead of going up for breakfast, Fabian brought me some down.

"I tried to eat mine as quick as I could, so yours wouldn't be cold." Fabian said as he handed me a plate with eggs some toast, and a mug of tea (They never had coffee around here, one of the weird things about England).

"Fabes, it's fine. You don't have to fuss over me so much; I'm not dead or dying. I would be fine with cold toast." I said back

"Is it cold!" he said back trying to take it, "I can get it heated up."

"Fabian," I said taking his hands "It is fine, calm down. I don't care"

"But-"

"-Fabian"

"Fine"

I laughed at his over thoughtfulness. He was cute when he worried so much. I just stared into his eyes for a while, but he must have been thinking the same thing as me so he leaned down and kissed me. I loved when he kissed me. I had never had anyone kiss me like that before. He pushed me back on to the bed ever so gently, and we stayed like that for a few minutes until Mick walked in…

"Hey Fabian do you remember where I put the hamper, I need some clean pants-**(British for underwear**) oh… hi Nina." Good job Mick. We weren't in a moment or anything.

"In the laundry room!" Fabian screamed throwing a pillow at him.

"Yea that would make sense" Mick mumbled as he ran out of the room.

"Okay where were we" I said pulling Fabian closer, running my fingers through his hair.

"Here" he whispered as he leaned down to kiss me again.

Then about a few minutes later…

"Have you seen Mick lately- oops" Mara said walking in.

"Yes" Fabian said, "He's off looking for clean pants, leave now"

Mara mumbled something about being rude as she walked out.

Fabian wasted no time in waiting to kiss me again, but then Patricia walked in.

"Hey Fabian-"Patricia said walking in.

"WHAT COULD YOU POSSABLY NEED"

"Never mind" she said as she ran out, frightened by Fabian's screaming.

"I think there doing this on purpose, Mick I thought was actually looking for pants. Mara was annoying but probably just looking for Mick. Now Patricia had no reason to come down here." I said annoyed.

"Do you think Amber showed them the mp3 recording" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm sure of it." I told him. "But I think I have a good idea to get back at them." I grinned evilly as I whispered my plan to Fabian, who by the end had the same grin as me…

**I might get another update in before the end of the day, but I can't be sure. If not It will be up around 4 tomorrow. Thanks for all the people who love my stories. **


	11. Chapter 11

**-Fabian**

"So Trudy do you think you could help us" I asked after I explained Nina's plan to her.

"Oh sure, love." Trudy exclaimed. She knew about how Alphie and Jerome can be a bit cruel about these things.

"Thanks a ton" I said pulling her into a hug, and then I ran to tell Nina that her plan was officially in full effect.

**-Nina**

Now the plan really starts. Alphie and Jerome will even feel bad about making fun of people forever, as long as this goes well. So I ran upstairs.

"So Amber" I said as I walked into my room "Have you shown anybody that mp3 yet"

"Yes, I already showed you Mara" Amber said as she was doing her makeup in her eye mirror.

"It's me Nina, not Mara" I said back, is there a way to increase your brain power, because if there is Amber needs it, a lot. She could see me in the mirror!

"Oh… then nope. Not a soul"

"Amber!"

"Fine, I showed the whole house" she didn't act the least bit sad.

"AMBER"

"Wow Nina, you yell at me for lying, you yell at me for telling the truth. What do I have to do" She said.

"Fine, if you showed everybody that, you deserve to know the whole story." My evil grin came back for a few seconds but it was gone as quickly so Amber wouldn't see it.

As soon as I said there were more details Amber jumped up, overturning the desk in the process, and ran to my bed as fast as possible.

"So…" she said. I had to play my part convincingly; otherwise this could be bad for me, so I took a deep breath and acted as if I normally would if I would tell Amber something, which I normally would never do.

"Well, in the morning after I was up and walking, Fabian took me down to his room…" I started, Amber knew me too well and normally she would have to force information out of me, so I let her.

"And…"

"He wrote me a song; he played it on the guitar and everything. It was beautiful." I said in fake joy.

"So what were the lyrics" Amber half screamed

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Come on!" That time she did scream

"Okay" So I started the lyrics I had been practicing all morning.

"_When I stare into your eyes_

_I lose myself in you_

_Your soul and mine must be intertwined_

_Because I know that we need to be together_

_Without you I had no self at all_

_You are my everything_

_You are my heart_

_I'm an empty life _

_Loving you_

_If you leave me_

_Well let's not think about it_

_And let me lose myself _

_In your eyes."_

"OMG that is beautiful" Amber screamed

"I know right, but now that you heard that you have to promise that you will not tell another living or nonliving soul about what I just told you, this includes any person, animal, your diary, my diary, any diary, or mp3's that you accidently leave laying around, GOT IT"

"Yup" she answered, but my plan relied on that Amber will not keep her promise.

"Thanks"

"Bye" She yelled running out of the room, and I saw the cord of her mp3 player trail behind her.

"This is going to be so easy" I said to Fabian as he slid out from under my bed.

**The song lyrics are not from an actual song, I just made them up. I'll update soon, if not tonight it will be tomorrow. So comment on what you think Nina's plan is, talk later bye. **


	12. Chapter 12

**-Fabian**

I slid out from under Nina's bed after listening to her and Amber's conversation, though with Amber's brains I could have sat next to her, told her I was a ghost and gotten away with it.

I wrapped my arms around Nina's neck just to show her that I love her, because I would question it later. But now is not later so I kissed her quickly.

"Ready?" She asked me

"Yup." I said

"Good, love you"

"Love you too."

"See you in about 10 minutes" and with that she ran downstairs. Hoping Amber is predictable enough for the plan to work I sat and waited for the yells.

**-Nina**

I knew that Amber would immediately call a house meeting (Minus me and Fabian) and show them what I told her (Even though it wasn't true). So when I walked downstairs and saw the whole house surrounding Amber and hearing my voice softly play out of Amber's mp3 I wasn't surprised, but for this I acted as if I was.

"AMBER!" I yelled with fake rage.

"Hi Nina"

"What are you doing?"

"Letting everybody listen to the tape that- oops"

I heard Fabian walking down the stairs. He walked into the common room, everybody was looking at him.

"Hi everyone, any reason why you are staring" Fabian said

"I never thought you had it in you Mate" Mick said patting him on the shoulder.

"Had what?"

Fabian glanced around the room until his eyes fell on the mp3 recorder sitting in Ambers lap.

"Amber give me you mp3" He said, his voice becoming cold.

"Sure, wait a second" Amber said back "why?"

"Nina, been talking to Amber lately" His eyes suddenly filled with cold hatred, and even though I knew he was faking seeing that expression on his face directed towards me stung a bit.

"Yeah…"

"Nina what's on that tape?"

"Nina told me all about your song, Fabian. It was adorable" Amber said. I gave Amber a Why-did-you-just-say-that look.

Fabian looked at me again with the hatred in his eyes.

"Nina, I asked you not to tell anybody" Fabian said with a cold voice that rung through the now silent house. I flinched at how a good actor he was.

"I didn't know Amber was going to record it"

"WERE TALKING ABOUT AMBER, SHE WILL ALWAYS FIND A LOOP HOLE"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"IF I CAN'T TRUST YOU, YOU CAN'T BE MY GIRLFRIEND" he yelled, he was being harsh, but it worked on the house.

"Fine" I said my vision now messed up because of the tears running down my cheeks. I knew that all Fabian would want to do right now is comfort me, but he knew he couldn't.

"I got you a drink Amber" Jake said walking in at the best time possible to me.

"Jake" I said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaned in and kissed him. Right now Fabian would want to kill him.

After I pulled back, I readjusted my bag on my shoulder and walked out to my room, leaving the rest in complete shock.

At the same time, Fabian stood up, rather quickly, and ran out of the room, to his. After I knew the coast was clear I went downstairs to his room, making sure Mick wasn't in the room I went in and hugged Fabian from behind so he didn't see me coming. I for a second I thought I saw a blond flash from outside the door.

"Get off me Nina." He said in the same cold tone he used before

"But- why"

"This just proves I was right, you are in too deep with Jake to date me right now, if you are off kissing other guys while we are dating. I can't date you."

"But- Fabian" I pleaded.

"Get out of my room. Goodbye Nina"

"I still love you." I said in the same pleading voice.

"Yeah, well I don't love you Nina. So just leave and you can go off and date Jake"

"But- I don't love him, I love you" I felt the tears on my cheeks again.

"Well you love him more than me so get out of my room."

"Goodbye Fabian." I cried and ran out of his room, shoving past Amber as I ran down the hall.

**Hey, well it's a bit later than I thought it was going to be when I was going to update, but I forgot about basketball, so I hope you love my story, because I love it. So thoughts, comments. As it looks now Nina's plan backfired, a lot. Post what you think happened and I will post again tomorrow. BYE!**


	13. Chapter 13

**-Amber**

I must be really lost, because I have no idea what is going on. I think Fabian broke up with Nina, but more importantly I think Nina is together with Jake, and I was getting along with him.

Nina was really upset all day after that, but I didn't let her know that I told the whole house about her and Fabian's fight, so I don't know what is wrong.

She spent all day in her room on her laptop, later she went to go and get something she printed out and stuffed it in her drawer. Then she started packing, don't know why end of term isn't for a few more weeks. The only thing I do get is that she hasn't stopped crying, she won't eat, and she keeps muttering some rather rude words.

"Goodbye Amber" she said later, in the middle of the night. That is really odd, Nina never goes out on school nights and she always tells me to go to bed early too. I decided to go and tell Mick maybe he would help me find the thief because all of Nina's stuff had gone missing. Nina grabbed one of the two papers she had put in her drawer and took her suitcase and left out of the window.

"Mick" I said sneaking into the room he shared with Fabian, but he was fast asleep. I crept into the room further, and heard muffled sobs. I looked around for the source, and I saw Fabian shaking slightly under his blankets.

"Fabian?" I asked as I pulled the covers off of his head. His eyes were red and puffy; he looked as if he had been crying for a long time.

"What do you want Amber" he said in-between sniffs.

"Well… I went to get Mick because I think somebody stole all of Nina's stuff, because it slowly began disappearing, then Nina grabbed this piece of paper out of her drawer and climbed out of the window. So I was worried and thought I would get him, so I came down here and heard you crying and I came over here and you asked me what I wanted and I said well…"

"I get it Amber, but where did Nina go?"

"I don't know, but there is another paper she didn't take with her."

"Go and get that paper, bring it down here so I can see what it is and what you are talking about."

I ran upstairs to get the paper out of my room, but I didn't get why Fabian cared about where Nina went, he did break up with her. Anyway I got the paper and brought it down to Fabian.

"AMBER THIS IS AN AIRPLANE TICKET FOR A ONE WAY TRIP TO AMERICA!" Fabian screamed as I handed him the paper.

"FABIAN STOP YELLING!" Mick yelled at me

"NINA WENT TO AMERICA" Fabian yelled back.

"WHAT" Mick said jumping up?

"Nina is gone" Fabian said again, tears slowly leaked onto his cheeks, "It's because I broke up with her, she didn't talk to anybody else, this is the only reason"

"Why is everybody yelling" Jerome said walking into the open door

"Nina left," Mick said "because AMBER told everybody that Fabian wrote her a song, so Nina kissed Jake, so Fabian broke up with her. YOU IDIOT!" He directed the last words at me.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ALL THAT?" Fabian screamed, oops.

"Amber told everybody!" Alphie yelled walking into the room

"What is with all the yelling" Trudy said as she walked into the room.

"Nina left! I have to get her before she goes back to America" Fabian yelled grabbing his jacket and running out of the room, and without a second thought everybody ran out of the room after him. I ran to get Patricia and Mara. Together we got in 4 taxis. Me Mick, Jerome Patricia, Alphie Mara, and Fabian by himself. The directions we gave to the cab drivers were all the same...

"Follow the cab in front of us"

When we got to the airport everybody gave us funny looks as we ran into the building, only in pajamas. Fabian immediately ran to the counter.

"Did this flight leave?" Fabian asked thrusting the paper at her as soon as we were all there.

"Yes, about 5 minutes ago. I'm sorry" The lady said.

"Is there any way to stop the plane from flying away?"

"Not after the doors have been closed, I can't send orders to shut the plane down anymore, I'm really sorry" she said again.

Everybody looked at Fabian to see his reaction…


	14. Chapter 14

**-Amber**

Fabian just stared at the girl behind the counter, his expression unchanging. He slowly sat down, head in his hands. Nobody knew what to say.

"How much would 1 round thick to America and one back to England cost" I asked the lady. She pushed a piece of paper towards me and I nearly fainted, that's a lot of money. I pushed the paper back at her.

Nobody could really help Fabian, because it is all our fault. If we just left it alone, Nina would be her Fabian wouldn't hate us. Even Alphie ad Jerome didn't say anything. They knew they were part of it.

Now the sadness really it. Nina wasn't coming back. She was on the plane to America. I sat down next to Fabian, put my head on his shoulder, and began to silently cry.

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I got a text from Nina. Everyone else must have too because they all looked at their phones.

"Dear Amber," I read aloud "I am sorry to have to tell you this way but, I can't stay at Anubis house anymore, it's too hard to see all of you. I don't want you to blame yourselves, because it's my fault I will miss most of you a lot. Love Nina"

"I'm calling Trudy" Fabian said jumping up quickly making me fall over.

Fabian left all of us in a state of shock. We all felt horrible about Nina leaving. Even though Nina said that is wasn't our fault, we know it was and Nina was trying to make us feel better. Nobody said a word until Fabian came back.

"Trudy said that Nina had called the school from the plane saying she won't be at school" Fabians said suppressing tears. "And she can't tell us where Nina lives, and won't let us go after her" Everybody stayed silent

"Were really sorry Fabian" Jerome said

"So am I" Fabian said under his breath

I looked around at my fellow house mates. Mara was crying, Patricia looked like she was close to crying, Jerome and Alphie looked upset, Mick was patting his friend on the shoulder. And lastly my gaze fell on Fabian, his face tear streaked

BUZZ!

My phone went off. Another text from Nina it said…


	15. Chapter 15

**-Amber**

"Anyone else just get another text from Nina" I asked

"Yes and I call reading this one" a voice said from behind a newspaper, the newspaper was a few seats down, "if you open you texts, it will say…" the person put down the newspaper, behind it was Nina, Fabian ran to join her.

"… You just got pranked" Fabian said, holding Nina in a tight embrace.

"Nina, aren't you on a plane to America right now?" I asked.

"Really Amber?" Mara said "but- you left"

"Or, said I left," Nina said "anybody actually read the paper Amber showed Fabian?"

"No" Most of the house said.

"I just went on a random website generator and printed out the first page that popped up." Nina said "It has a giant clown on it" she said pulling up the page that I had brought Fabian, but hey it was dark.

I felt most of the houses eyes on me.

"Amber," Mick said slowly "how could you have possibly failed to notice, THE CLOWN"

"It was dark!" I yelled back.

"I still don't know how you, pranked me" Jerome said slowly.

"So Nina, you and Fabian-"Patricia started

"-Never broke up? Yes, I've been texting him this whole time, were better than you would think" Nina said.

"And you all felt sad" Fabian taunted "I don't think you plan on making fun of people much anymore?"

"Oh yeah we do, we just won't fall for such an immature prank anymore." Jerome said standing up "Rutter, Martin. Watch your back." And with that Jerome and Alphie stood up and left.

"I was sure that was going to work" Nina said after they were out of earshot.

"It didn't, but now we all know you're madly in love" I said walking out with Patricia, and Mara.

**-Nina**

So for all the people who didn't get the plan before now, here is what I originally said to Fabian…

"So… I go and tell Amber something you supposedly did for me, Amber tells everyone, you get angry at me, and we have this whole big fight in front of the whole house. Then, and don't freak out, I kiss Jake. That's what will really sell it; otherwise they would know we were just kidding. You would kill Jake if he kissed me, but not if you didn't care, like if we broke up. So you storm out and so do I. Amber would follow me, I know she would, I "Pretend" to act like it was a plan, but you break up with me again, in front of Amber, which is just as good as in front of the whole house."

"But just that won't shut them up."

"Yes, but what if Amber finds a receipt to my plane ticket to America."

**The story is not over, just no cliff hanger. Comment on what you thought was going to happen compared to what actually happened. I knew it all Along, did u?  
This is the webpage Nina printed out, I just found this for fun lol.  
**** /img_-4533**


	16. Chapter 16

**-Jake**

Well… I woke up to the sound of a lot of yelling in Fabians room, I was way too tired to go and see what was wrong, but in a few minutes everyone left so I went to see Trudy.

"Where are they" I said groggily as I walked upstairs in the kitchen.

"No clue" Trudy said pouring me a mug of tea.

"Can I ask you for advice?" I said to Trudy.

"Sure, love. What's wrong?"

"Amber won't leave me alone!"

"Now that's a tricky one, Amber is boy crazy and it can be annoying. You would have to tell her something that would make her really not like you anymore"

"Okay, thanks Trudy" I said.

After a while everyone walked in. Nina and Fabian were back together by the looks of it, I really hate that Fabian.

"So where were you guys?" I asked.

"Well…" Amber started, she always started with a Well… when she was going to go on one of her rants so I pretended to listen "Nina pretended to be going to America on some clown plane, but it was just a trick and I was upset, but now I think Jerome is going to get back at her, we could help I have all these good idea."

"That's okay. We don't have to get in the middle of it."

"Come on babe, let's get some bacon" Amber said ignoring what I just said

"Actually… I'm a vegetarian?" I said back lying.

"Really! I'm afraid of vegetables too!" She said, she is harder to trick than I thought.

"Awesome…" I said, very untruthfully.

"Yup,"

**Okay sorry it is so short, I just really wanted to get something up, and I have a really bad case of writers block. PM me Ideas.**

**If you haven't already you should read my two new stories**

**100 percent (One shot Fabina)**

**The Ending: What I think should have been the finale of HOA, then the other chapters are going to be season 2 episodes. **


End file.
